Impossible
by fanwarrior26
Summary: *UPDATED* SuperWhoLock There is another impossible girl, that connects this SWL ragtag team. I'll try to add on to it
1. Chapter 1

One day I was walking home from the prison they call middleschool, plugged in to my ipod. I looked down to change the song and I was turned around by a floppy haired, mad man with sharp cheekbones and a bow tie.

" Come with me if you want to live. Ew! I've always wanted to say that." The man said with a thick british accent. He looked young, but in his eyes they were clouded with pain and age.

" Just do as he says." I turned to see a tall man with a leather jacket and a gun in his waist band. This man was damaged even more, his heart was scared beyond repair, I could tell he tired to wash it out from the alcohol on his breath. We turned the corner and walked until we reached a blue box.

"What's this a kissing booth?" I asked snarkily. I whipped around and punched the lightweight then elbowed the gruff one, I ran leaving my kidnappers in the dust.

"Where do you think you're going?" Another brit with razor sharp cheekbones stopped me.

" Um home. Did your buddies really think that I was going to get in that blue box with a madman and that jerk?"

"I don't have friends and yes." The man looked at his shoes. " Your a stubborn, little b-," He was cut off by a short man who resembled a hedgehog. He was in a '67 black impala.

"Sherlock! There you are!"

" We need you anyhow just come with us."

"Fine, lets go, nice car by the way." I climbed in the back with a scottish women, she had flaming red hair and the eyes of mother, but how, she might of been 27. After a while we stopped in front of the kissing booth.

" Here we are get in the TARDIS." The the redhead who finally spoke.

" The TARDI-?"

" Time and relevant dimensions in space, its a time machine." The redhead spoke again, her scottish lit thick. In the TARDIS there was my kidnappers, Sherlock, hedgehog, the redhead, whom I'm guessing is her mom and her brother, a long haired man who was probably 6'4, and there was also a man who needed a belt and suspenders to keep his pants on.

"What the stars?!" I blurted.

" Um… I'm the Doctor, that Dean," he referred to the gruff man with a pistol.

" then theres Sherlock and John, the redhead is Amy, that is her daughter, River, and Amy's husband , Rory, that is Sam, Sam and Dean are brothers, and finally Captain Jack Harkness."

" Ok then…. I'm Hen-."

" Henley, Henley Elise Dean, we know. " River, she had an overabundance of sandy curls.

" So what do you need me for?" I asked.

" 'Bout time we got around to this part." Dean smugly said. This question had not been asked, I had no clue why this ragtag team was put together.

" You are…. different." Jack spoke up.

" Yeah I know, I'm weird or so I've been told, I'm a strange cocktail of jock and nerd, also at my school reading and writing fanfiction about 'cult' shows isn't necessary the norm."

" Not in that way, well yeah to your peers you're weird, but you are impossible, genealogy wise." Jack explanation was murky.

" Come with me, you need to meet someone," River lead me to another room in the TARDIS. " This is Clara Oswald, the impossible girl." Clara was a kind looking girl with cateye liner and a peter-pan collared dress.

" You're like Clara, you have lived many lives and touched the lives of many people, like everyone here, you're the Doctor's and I's child, and you're Sam daughter, you're Jack's sister and John's daughter, but also not." River tried to clear everything up, she didn't.

" It's a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey things, and we don't what you are." The Doctor appeared in the doorway.

" I don't understa-, just wha-, I ca-." I hugged River and calmed down.

" Ok then I guess we'll just have to find out.

We still don't know what's going on, just that I'm impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

"So where do we start?", I asked looking down at my boots, they were handmade, a stony brown with embroidery, the color of bones. I fiddled with the hem of my shirt.

The Doctor paced, then spoke." Yes well, let's see. Everyone come here!"

Sam, Dean, River, the whole gang gathered around Clara, the Doctor, and I in a semi circle. The glow of the TARDIS on their faces.

" How we all share what our last memory of Henley is or was. I'll start, it was the battle of Gallifrey. I was being cornered by the daleks," his lip quivered, "when Henley appeared and exclaimed 'Take me! Spare the Doctor or you'll regret it!'. That night I watched my brave little girl die." Silence filled the air.

" It was her fifteenth birthday, the air was crisp with autumn. We were on a hunt, Henley had shanked plenty of demons, but this one this son of a bitch, Crowley always got away. But you know what, she didn't bite the dust because of a demon, it was a bloody angel. Upstairs had gotten tired of their lost brother stealing souls and murdering people, so they took matters into their hands, Crowley thought they wouldn't kill a little girl so he possessed her to save his own skin. Lets just say he thought wrong." Sam sat back down and Dean raised a flask to his lips.

" Sweetie are you okay?" River ask, clearly a mother.

" Yeah, hell lets finish story time who's next." I snatch Deans flask and took a swig I needed it.

"She's clearly yours," the asshole, Sherlock, sneared at Sam and Dean.

" Those are pretty cheekbones, do you mind if I break them?" I asked sharply, ready to swing. Sherlock scoffed.

" Who do you think you are? All you are and all you'll ever be is a self-righteous, stubborn, little bitch." Anger welled inside of Dean.

The eldest Winchester pushed Sherlock against the wall" Listen here you shit, don't talk about my niece or I'll shove-"

"Henley was three when Moriarty kidnapped her and left her in a burning children's hospital." John interrupted Dean, secretly he wanted to do the same Henley was his daughter too.

"Before Henley died,Sherlock was her favorite person and do believe Sherlock loved her as much as Mary and I." That shut everyone up.

" The last time I saw Henley was when I left to start Torchwood, I never saw her again." Jack's story was the only one lacking in the death department.


End file.
